


Puppy Love

by Clear_Skies_Clear_Mind



Series: Cliche Meet-Cute: Voltron Edition [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Voltron, And lets it climb furniture, Cliche, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Hunk is a dog lover, Hunk totally loves big dogs, Let's be honest, Romance, but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Skies_Clear_Mind/pseuds/Clear_Skies_Clear_Mind
Summary: Hunk's plan of a peaceful day off with his dog ends up with advice and free food.------------------Lol crappy summary but it's a cute story, not to toot my own horn. It's my first work on here, and about Voltron so sorry if he's a lil' ooc.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~! CSCM here! I noticed a harrowing lack of reader fanfics for the Voltron fandom so I decided to make a series, and who better to start it off than the beautiful ray of sunshine (my ideal husband) Hunk? Hope you enjoy, be gentle with feedback but don't hesitate to leave some~!
> 
> Edit: If you guys want me to continue any of these one-shots I'd be happy to, just tell me so~!

The sun bathed the city in a warm light and a gentle spring breeze eased the midday heat as Hunk walked through the life-filled park, his trusty dog Toa by his side. On his rare day off from work he'd decided to spend his day treating the oversized teddy bear to exercise and affection that he'd been too busy to fully give due to his university project. The smell of orange trees and various flowers floated through the air as Hunk threw Toa's ball along the path he was walking. The park was bustling with couples and dog owners as they sat eating at picnic benches or underneath trees for shade. Between work, school, and caring for Toa there had never been much time for Hunk to meet someone. His friend Allura had tried setting him up with some of her classmates, but after an obssessive stalker, an avid dog-hater, and his most recent unsuccessful long-term relationship with a girl called Shay, he'd decided to give that up. He was never particularly bothered by being single, with Toa to give him enough affection, but he did sometimes miss having someone to hold and care for.

As Hunk walked down the path deep in thought he nearly missed the sight of Toa charging past his ball and around a large bush out of his sight. Worried as to what could have made him charge, Hunk began to speed up and call after the giant dog. When he heard a yelp and a dull thud from beyond the foliage he broke into a panicked sprint and rounded the bush. With the leaves out of his sight Hunk found his dog stood over a giggling girl next to a picnic bench.

"I am so sorry." Hunk quickly ran over and pulled Toa off the girl, "He's never done that before. Are you hurt?" He scanned the beaming girl for injuries as he helped her off the ground. She shook her head lightly with a laugh. 

"I'm fine," She gestured to the innocent-looking animal next to them, "I think he wanted some food is all." Hunk noticed the large spread of food on the table, he also noticed the lack of people eating the couple-sized meal. "Lord knows there's enough spare for him." She laughed light-heartedly.  
"Is this all for you?" He noted the way she eyed the food distastefully and sighed.

"No, I mean I probably could eat it all-" they shared a small laugh-"but I made it for this guy I've been seeing. He couldn't make it; something about his friend having a party." She smiled lightly at Hunk, clearly trying to hide disappointment. "It's not like we're properly dating or anything; what's a missed date or two?" She laughed light-heartedly, missing Hunk's frown as she reached down to pet Toa.

"I don't mean to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but if it were me? I wouldn't miss a date with such a sweet girl for anything." The smaller girl smiled humbly as Hunk scratched the back of his neck . "Plus a girl that can cook such amazing food? He must be a complete idiot." The girl laughed lightly.

"Thanks, but I'm sure his friend's more important," she said with a smile. Hunk wasn't sure why such a nice girl couldn't see the guy was a jerk. 

"No way! If that guy really appreciated you he'd make time for you." The girl had stood up to face him and he could see her thinking. "Besides you already planned this, right?" She nodded, "then he shouldn't have given up his date with you for a party that was planned after." There was a silence between them as the girl took in what he had said. Hunk sighed nervously, "I'm sorry, uh, I didn't mean to over step my boundaries, I mean who wants advice from a stranger?" 

"No! No-"she paused to rub at her eyes before they could fill up-"I think I needed someone to tell me that. I..uh, thank you, for the advice. I should really stop going out with jerks." Hunk smiled as she perched on the picnic bench; she looked lighter than before. A small 'oop!' escaped the girls mouth as she realised something. "I just thought! I never introduced myself, how rude! I'm sorry." She laughed and thrust her hand out, " I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)."

Hunk took her smaller hand and shook it gently. "I'm Hunk Garrett, nice to meet you (Y/N)." A deep bark spooked both of them into pulling their hands apart as Toa began nudging Hunk's legs for attention. "Ah, and this is Toa; guess he didn't want to be left out." He watched as (Y/N) bent down and ruffled Toa's thick fur affectionately.

"He's absolutely gorgeous! What does his name mean?" Toa snuggled into (Y/N) adoringly, the fluffy beast loving the affection. Hunk found himself enjoying the sight.

"It's Samoan for 'brave' or 'hero', which is ironic 'cos he's terrified of almost everything." (Y/N) laughed and cooed over the overgrown puppy in awe.

"Are you Samoan then?" Curious (e/c) peered up at Hunk and he found himself blushing.

"Yeah, uh, my parents moved here before I was born." She made an appreciative sound in response before gesturing at the table of cooling food and heating drinks.

"Well, do you and Toa perhaps want to join me for lunch? It's the least I could do for your advice." She gave an inviting smile and Hunk found himself unable to say no, not that he wanted to. "Plus, I'd love to hear more about this beautiful pup." 

"Sure." Hunk took the bench opposite, "I'd love to." He felt the bench dip as Toa decided to join too and Hunk groaned. "Sorry, he's used to sitting on all my furniture at home." He turned to shoo the dog off but was interrupted by a warm hand over his.

"I don't mind, I let my dog sit on my furniture at home too." Hunk found himself thanking his lucky stars as they launched into conversation about dogs, and more that carried on into the late afternoon.  
When he got home he sat on his couch, staring at the new number in his phone and wishing their next date would come sooner.  
He also found himself treating Toa like a God for the next few weeks.


End file.
